Mi amante, mi hermano
by xCATHERINE-VICTORIAx
Summary: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha son dos hermanos que al crecer se dan cuenta de que no se ven el uno al otro como hermanos sino como amantes, y esto es algo que mantienen como su oscuro secreto. Un día, aparece Kagome Higurashi y cambia por completo la vida de Inuyasha y sin querer también la de su hermano Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha aprenderá por las malas que la vida no es siempre color de rosa.


Los personajes de "Inuyasha" son creación de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien le debo gran parte de mi niñez…

Hace algunos años, Inuyasha jugaba en el jardín, contando con apenas ocho años de edad. Se divertía bailando y dando vueltas en el enorme jardín de su casa, su lugar favorito, mirando caer las flores a su alrededor, sin alguna razón, había comenzado a cantar la canción que le habían enseñado sus padres a él y a Sesshomaru.

-¿Cuantas noches más, por mi culpa no podrás dormir? Si me amas, déjame ir… Si me amas…

Dentro de la propiedad, Sesshomaru hablaba -o más bien escuchaba- a unos hombres de traje oscuro. Lo único que traían eran malas noticias.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡No, no puede ser, están mintiendo!-Gritó Sesshomaru, pateando lo que estuviera frente a él ensuciando todo el estudio de su padre.

-Lo sentimos joven Sesshomaru. Al parecer el clima empeoró y el avión donde viajaban sus padres se estrelló contra unas montañas y… nadie pudo sobrevivir.

-Pero…- Dijo Sesshomaru mirando por la ventana, viendo a Inuyasha bailar en el jardín -Se suponía que llegarían mañana, yo se lo prometí.

El menor al estar dando vueltas sin querer cayó sentado sobre el césped. En vez de llorar por el golpe comenzó a reírse dulcemente, subió a un pequeño columpio que estaba en un hermoso árbol, en ese lugar se sentía muy seguro, se acomodó y terminó de cantar su canción mientras se columpiaba.

-¿Cuántas noches más, por mi culpa llorarás pensando en un "nosotros dos"? Si me amas déjame ir… Si me amas, alégrate, no llores por mí.

Sesshomaru esa noche lloró como si el llanto pudiera traer de regreso a sus padres, abrazado junto con su hermano sufrió cuanto pudo su pérdida. El mayor heredó automáticamente los millones de su padre, además de sus ahorros e inversiones por cobrar. Teniendo apenas doce años, ya era considerado una de las personas más importantes del país. Aunque, claro, eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Inuyasha, las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver muy bien su tierno rostro, su boca estaba muy seca y con su débil puño no dejaba de soltar la ropa de su hermano. Tratando de contener el llanto de su hermanito, le dijo al oído:

-Inuyasha, no llores, tranquilo. Yo estoy contigo.

-Sesshomaru -Dijo con un nudo en la garganta -No me abandones como mamá y papá, dime que siempre estarás conmigo.

-Solo si tu prometes que no me abandonarás

-Te lo prometo. –Susurró.

-Entonces, siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré, Inuyasha.

Se abrazaron y lloraron hasta que se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

Mucho tiempo después, Sesshomaru ya había terminado sus estudios universitarios y a Inuyasha solo le faltaba un año más. La mansión no había cambiado en nada, pero sus residentes sí.

Una tarde de domingo, los dos estaban juntos en el estudio, el mayor revisaba unos papeles y el menor solo lo observaba. Los sirvientes tenían prohibida toda la parte del cuarto piso, donde además del estudio, también se encontraban las habitaciones suyas y de sus padres, así que cada que subían ahí estaban totalmente solos, además de que los sirvientes se iban antes del anochecer.

-Sesshomaru, ¿me quieres? –Preguntó Inuyasha sentado en el sofá de terciopelo rojo, mientras observaba cómo trabajaba su hermano en el escritorio.

-Claro, siempre me lo preguntas y siempre te digo que sí –Contestó sin perder la concentración en los cálculos que hacía.

-Ah. ¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho.

Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse, Sesshomaru siempre era así de serio y aunque palabras dulces salieran de su boca en su exterior parecía que todo le era indiferente.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo levantándose del sofá para acercarse más a su hermano.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te volviste tan insensible cuando papá y mamá murieron?

Sesshomaru se paralizó, meditó unos segundos, luego volteó con Inuyasha y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues… pienso que lo hice para volver mi espíritu más fuerte, así, al no quebrarme tan fácil, podría proteger el tuyo también.

-¿Mi espíritu?

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes, igual. –Sesshomaru se levantó para posicionarse frente a su hermano, había ganado toda su atención. - Mi idea siempre ha sido cuidarte de todo desde aquel día, porque…

-Tu amor de hermano se convirtió en amor verdadero, ¿no es así?

Inuyasha sonrió y Sesshomaru lo hizo muy levemente al asentir. Luego sellaron sus palabras con un tierno beso que no se hizo de esperar, comenzó a volverse más apasionado y salvaje. Cuando Sesshomaru se ponía así de agresivo y lujurioso ya nada podía evitar que se detuviera. Sesshomaru empujo levemente a Inuyasha y éste pegó con el escritorio sin hacerse daño, el mayor acariciaba cada vez más rápido las partes íntimas del cuerpo de su amante, y el constante movimiento causó que algunos papeles cayeran al suelo. Al darse cuenta, Inuyasha trató de advertirle a su hermano (sin dejar de besarlo).

-Hum… Sheshmuaru, tugs papgemles…

Sesshomaru dejó de besarlo un momento y dijo: -Al diablo los papeles, me interesas tú…

Lo cargó y se lo llevó a su habitación. Esa noche, al igual que muchas otras, sus cuerpos se unieron en un salvaje encuentro prohibido, lleno de amor y pasión descontrolada. Dando gritos de placer mientras se amaban como ellos querían, y no como la gente esperaba. Ese amor prohibido era su terrible y a la vez más hermoso secreto, nadie lo sabría jamás, eran uno para el otro… o al menos eso querían en ese momento.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha se encontraba dentro de la universidad tomando clases cuando ella llegó.

-Jóvenes -Dijo su profesor de ciencias Naraku -les presento a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ella se unirá a su grupo desde ahora. Bien, puede sentarse junto al joven Inuyasha que está ahí.

El maestro apuntó con su bolígrafo a Inuyasha, Kagome hizo un movimiento de cabeza y avanzó sentándose junto a él. Éste se había quedado hipnotizado al mirar el bello rostro de la chica, nunca había visto o imaginado a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

-Hola, soy Kagome. ¿Inuyasha, no? Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Es un placer-Contestó con un tono algo torpe, nada normal en un chico tan hiperactivo y de carácter fuerte como él.

Los días pasaron y Kagome e Inuyasha se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, en todo el día eran solo ellos dos. Inuyasha no dejaba de observarla ni un momento, le gustaban sus ojos, su risa, su voz, su cabello… Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hacía era contarle a Sesshomaru lo que él y Kagome habían hecho en todo el día.

-Hoy, en la hora del receso –Comenzaba -Subí a la rama de un árbol enorme y ahí me senté, ella quiso imitarme y le dije "te lastimarás" pero no hizo caso, entonces cuando casi iba a llegar, se resbalo, ¡y quedó colgada de su mochila! ¡Fue tan gracioso! No dejaba de gritar "¡Waa Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ayúdame que me caigo! La bajé y comenzó a golpearme en el pecho como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa, hubieras visto la cara que tenía…

Sesshomaru escuchaba atento a su hermano mientras cenaba una comida que por más deliciosa que fuera no le sabía más que a amargura y resentimiento, cada que Inuyasha hablaba sobre lo bien que se la pasaba con ella su corazón se rompía poco a poco por no poder darle la felicidad que merecía y conseguía de esa persona.

-Sesshomaru ¿pasa algo?

Todo empeoraba cuando Inuyasha le preguntaba eso. "Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo mucho que me hace sufrir", pensaba. Lo hacía enfurecer y entristecer al mismo tiempo.

-No -Dijo en tono molesto, dando un trago a su copa de vino blanco.

-Ya veo… ¿Te he contado sobre la vez que Kagome y yo…?

Sesshomaru llegó al límite, volteó su plato sobre la mesa y los cubiertos cayeron al piso haciendo un sonido tintineante, se dirigió a su hermano y fuertemente le dijo:

-"Kagome y yo", "Kagome y yo", "Kagome y yo", ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede!?

-Desde que esa chica pasa tiempo contigo no haces más que hablar de ella

-¿Y? ¿Acaso eso te afecta?

-Admítelo Inuyasha… Estás enamorado de ella…

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del comedor, casi se podía escuchar el ritmo de sus corazones llamándose uno al otro, sin recibir respuesta.

-Pues…-Le contestó Inuyasha algo dudoso para luego agregar firmemente- … ¡Si, lo estoy!

El mayor no se sorprendió, pero aquellas palabras lo destruyeron por dentro. Él sabía muy bien que dolerían, pero no había tenido idea cuánto.

-Sesshomaru, tú… Nosotros sabemos que lo nuestro está mal, no es correcto.

-¿Y por qué lo dices hasta ahora? -

-Yo…

-¡Por qué no lo dijiste cuando estabas haciéndolo conmigo! –Sujetó un florero de los que habían sobre la mesa y lo azotó fuertemente al suelo, los pedazos de cerámica volaron por todas partes, las flores se dañaron completamente, los pétalos se regaban por la habitación casi tan poéticamente como cuando Sesshomaru había puesto pétalos en todo el cuarto de Inuyasha para sorprenderlo, solo que esta era una situación completamente opuesta a aquella vez. Inuyasha bajó la mirada, y se dirigió a su hermano.

-He cambiado Sesshomaru. Ahora a la única persona que amo es a Kagome ¡Y no a ti!

-No entiendo Inuyasha. Yo he estado junto a ti siempre, te conozco perfectamente, no puedes darme la espalda por una chica que conociste hace unos días.

-Sinceramente… Eso no me importa. Los dos somos felices juntos.

-¿Y crees que cuando le digas sobre lo nuestro seguirá siendo tu amiga?

Inuyasha cerró los puños firmemente, Sesshomaru era capaz de decírselo si él se negaba a hacerlo, además, si es que sucedía algo con ella, se daría cuenta con tan solo ver sus "marcas" y "señales" que tenía en su cuerpo, las cuales solo podían ser hechas por un hombre.

-Ella…-Agregó decidido y ahora mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor -¡Ella será mi novia, y cuando le diga sobre lo que pasaba entre tú y yo me seguirá queriendo!

-Te vez tan seguro y confiado…

Sesshomaru tomo a Inuyasha del rostro y lo acercó a su cara. Trato de besarlo pero Inuyasha se giró con desprecio. Esto era definitivo, había perdido a su hermano, a su amante, a su vida. Lo soltó y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle dulcemente.

-Si este es el camino que escoges, no te detendré. Adelante, yo te apoyo. Ve con ella, tu espíritu ahora es fuerte.

Inuyasha se tranquilizó, no entendía muy bien las palabras de su hermano, pero simplemente siguió su instinto y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a Sesshomaru, hasta que llegó de la universidad y se topó justamente con él en la entrada. En sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, y en su voz un ligero dejo que nadie lograba captar además de Inuyasha.

-¿Y? ¿Me dirás o solo piensas guardártelo?

-Dime, ¿Qué cosa es a la que te refieres?

-Higurashi… ¿Es tu novia ahora?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, esquivo la mirada de su hermano y en tono bajo contesto: -Sí, ahora lo es.

-Ya veo… No le has dicho sobre lo nuestro ¿o me equivoco?

Inuyasha se molestó, pasó de largo junto a su hermano y se detuvo en las escaleras.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y Sesshomaru solo se quedó quieto, pensando: "Vaya, así que no lo has hecho…".

Pasó un mes y medio. Kagome e Inuyasha hacían una linda pareja. Ya les quedaba poco para salir de la universidad. Él aun no le había mencionado nada sobre su aventura con su hermano, pero pensaba hacerlo pronto. Los hermanos ya no se veían tan frecuentemente, ya que Sesshomaru estaba en su trabajo cuando Inuyasha llegaba a casa.

El día en que Inuyasha y Kagome se graduarían llegó. En la ceremonia, nombraron a Inuyasha para recibir su título. Subiendo las escaleras no pudo evitar pensar: "Sesshomaru no está aquí. Eso es obvio, debe estar enojado conmigo. Cuando imaginaba esta escena en mi cabeza durante los últimos cinco años siempre pensé que mi hermano estaría aquí, y ahora por mi propia culpa me perdí de ese momento".

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha citó en privado a Kagome. Era tiempo de confesar su secreto. Estaba seguro que ella lo entendería.

-Kagome… Tú sabes que te amo…

-Si Inuyasha, lo sé, yo también te amo –Dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

-Y quería decirte algo muy importante. Tú… ¿Me seguirías queriendo si te digo que hice algo muy malo?

-Claro -Dijo Kagome sonriendo -Dime lo que quieras

-Bueno, la verdad… Es que, verás… -Inuyasha trató de esquivar la mirada de Kagome y la abrazó algo fuerte susurrándole al oído-Yo… Tuve sexo con mi hermano.

-¿Cómo? No te escuché.

-Tuve sexo con mi hermano…

Kagome no había lo escuchado muy bien, él estaba susurrado demasiado bajo

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo una vez más?

Inuyasha no resistió, la miró directo a los ojos y volvió a decírselo fuerte y claro para no tener que volver a repetirlo nunca más.

\- TUVE SEXO CON MI HERMANO SESSHOMARU

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Kagome lo empujó para apartarlo de sí, lo que acababa de escuchar era demasiado, Inuyasha no jugaba así con ella de esa manera jamás.-Dime que es broma…

-Es enserio, y no fue solo una vez, la verdad es que tuvimos una aventura que empezó hace unos cinco años y pues, ya sabes, nos besamos, nos tocamos, nos amamos… Explicártelo es muy difícil, no quería hacerlo pero…

-¡Inuyasha!

-...Luego, no sé, todo cambió cuando te conocí y dejé a mi hermano para estar contigo, solo contigo, Kagome.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, se dio la vuelta y puso las manos en su cabeza para meditar lo que acababa de escuchar. En su vida no se había imaginado tener una conversación así.

-Inuyasha, no tengo idea de que decirte en este momento, yo…Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, no, mejor dicho, quiero romper contigo para siempre.

-¡Pero Kagome, tú me dijiste que me querrías a pesar de lo que hice!

-Sí, Inuyasha, me arrepiento. Eso es, como decirlo, demasiado. ¿Y qué tal si tienes una enfermedad?

-Eso es imposible, solo hemos estado entre nosotros y no me arrepiento, amé a mi hermano como quise…

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Estás loco!

-¡Pero Kagome, lo dejé por ti!

-¡No me importa, eres un enfermo! ¡Tú y tu hermano son unos maricas!

Inuyasha no se contuvo y abofeteó a Kagome volteándole el rostro, ésta se tocó la mejilla y notó que tenía sangre en el labio, sus ojos se cristalizaron, giró para gritarle una vez más a él pero se detuvo. Inuyasha estaba llorando, sus rojas mejillas estaban empapadas y sus ojos no paraban de producir más y más lágrimas, en ellos se expresaba la más viva sensación de profunda tristeza. Quería decirle tantas cosas a aquella chica a la cual creía amar y conocer pero no estaba seguro de decir las palabras correctas, no tenía idea si su propia voz respondería. Sin pensarlo solo pronunció un débil:

-No te atrevas a decirle de nuevo así a mi hermano…

Y Kagome sólo se fue corriendo, rompiendo los lazos que alguna vez unió con Inuyasha, destruyendo el futuro que habían imaginado juntos.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru, por favor, ábreme!

Gritaba Inuyasha fuera del cuarto de su hermano, golpeando la puerta pidiendo perdón. Después de su encuentro con Kagome lo único que quería era ver a Sesshoumaru.

-¡Por favor, lo siento! ¡Sé que fui un estúpido, abre la puerta, estoy arrepentido, por favor escúchame!

Soltó en llanto sus penas mucho más de lo que había hecho con Kagome, se sentía avergonzado, humillado, usado, triste, solo… Ya no tenía a nadie, ya ni siquiera a su hermano quien probablemente ya nunca lo perdonaría. Nunca volvería a ser todo como antes.

-Sesshomaru… ¡Perdóname!

Al no notar la más mínima respuesta de su hermano, desistió y solo se alejó.

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando de pie por la ventana de un cuarto piso el hermoso jardín recordando la inocencia de Inuyasha cuando eran solo unos niños, había escuchado todo lo que su hermano decía, y aun así no le había abierto la puerta. Pasaron alrededor de tres o cuatro horas, no se movió ni un centímetro.

De un segundo a otro, miró a Inuyasha en el jardín, traía una cuerda gruesa y una silla. Se subió en ésta e hizo un nudo en el árbol. Su hermano mayor miraba con horror aquella escena, quiso abrir la puerta pero por más que la empujaba no lo lograba, forzó la cerradura como pudo y de una patada salió rápidamente sin mirar por la ventana una vez más, por miedo a encontrarse con algo desagradable. Corrió hacia abajo tratando de que su hermano no cometiera una locura.

-¡Inuyasha, detente, no puedes suicidarte! Yo… Aún…

Bajó las escaleras resbalando unas cuantas veces pero nunca se detuvo, rogó por llegar a tiempo para salvar a su hermano recordando lo bien que vivían antes de que aquella chica llegara a su vida, cuando Inuyasha salía al jardín tan solo para bailar y cantar dulcemente, cuando su cuerpo era solo suyo y de nadie más en la extensa cama, la sensación de su cuerpo rozándose eróticamente con el suyo. Al salir y verlo sobre aquella silla se despreocupo un poco por haber llegado a tiempo. Sin bajar la velocidad a la que corría se acercó cada vez más a Inuyasha, quien con cara de asombro solo murmuró un:

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

El mayor saltó con fuerza al cuerpo del menor golpeándolo rudamente hacia el césped, la silla se rompió y la cuerda solo quedó colgando. Sesshomaru estaba sobre Inuyasha, extendió sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente y hablarle con su más profundo sentimiento.

-¡Inuyasha, eres un idiota! ¿Crees que suicidándote acabarás con todo? ¡Pues no es verdad, los cobardes donde sea van a sufrir! La muerte no soluciona nada ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Eres mi mundo Inuyasha, si no estás aquí no me sirve de nada seguir vivo, maldición, ¡eres lo único que me importa en esta solitaria y triste vida de mierda!

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¡Me has dado un maldito susto, Inuyasha, si tu mueres yo muero! Siento no haberte hecho caso antes pero es que tenía tantas dudas… Te perdono mil veces, pero por favor, no me dejes de esta manera, yo… yo… -Continuó soltando sus lágrimas- Te amo Inuyasha, nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo haré

-¿Creíste que yo…?- Contestó Inuyasha riéndose un poco-¡Sesshomaru!

-¡No te rías Inuyasha, te digo la verdad!

-Sesshomaru… No me iba a suicidar, solo quise colocar de nuevo el columpio que estaba en ese árbol, solo que más grande. Así, cuando me perdonaras, juntos nos meceríamos como cuando éramos niños, para crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, como los de antes.

-Pero me encerraste para que no pudiera salir a detenerte –Respondió Sesshomaru, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada

-Er, no. Tú te encerraste para que yo no pudiera entrar, ¿recuerdas?

-Inuyasha… -Dijo suspirando - Fui a tu graduación, estabas tan… perfecto.

-¿Fuiste? ¡Pero sí no te vi!

-Me escondí, creí que estarías molesto conmigo.

-Ay Sesshomaru…

-Entonces… -Dijo el mayor suspirando nuevamente de alivio-Tú no ibas a…

Sesshomaru se dejó caer al cuerpo de Inuyasha, lo abrazó y susurró un "gracias".

-Sesshomaru… No puedo… Respirar…

FIN


End file.
